


And they all fall down

by FallenAngelForever



Series: KPOP Requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: When the Stray Kids bus is hit by a car, who will survive and how will they deal with the aftermath?I suck at summaries, I have accepted this fact a long time ago, I swear I write better fics than summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfic/gifts).



> Hey guys,  
> I`m back with another Stray Kids fic.  
> This fic was a requested by Elfic, in my KPOP request fic.  
> I will be posting all my requests from there separate from now on.  
> Sorry, this took so long, hope you all enjoy it

It was meant to be a peaceful day, they only had dance practice and a Vlive scheduled today.  
Chan was sitting next to Woojin at the back glancing around the bus to make sure his members were behaving.  
On the right-hand side, Hyunjin was sitting by himself with Minho in front of him.  
On the left-hand side, Changbin sat next to Felix who was currently cuddling him, in front of them was I.N who was sat next to the window with Seungmin.  
Han sat by himself at the very front of the left-hand side.  
Seeing his members calm, made Chan relax and settle down for a short nap before they arrived at the company building.  
“No Felix, get off” Chan heard Changbin say,  
Suppressing a groan, Chan opened his eyes and watched as Changbin tried to detangle himself from Stray kids, koala-like member.  
“But Hyung,” Felix whimpered, a pout forming as the main rapper pulled himself free away from the younger boy.  
Changbin walked away and sat next to Hyunjin, ignoring the younger Australian who called out to him.  
Chan let a sigh slip, he knew this was going to be a long day now if Felix was going to sulk about Changbin not wanting to cuddle him.  
Woojin who had been quietly watching, asked Chan “Should I go and talk to Lix?”  
Chan shook his head, “I`ll talk to him once we get to the company, he will be okay”  
The older Australian shuffled in his seat, trying to get comfy once again when he heard the ear-piercing sounds of tires screaming.  
Opening his eyes, he felt as if everything was in slow motion. He saw an SUV barrelling towards them and watched as his members screamed in panic.  
I.N pushed Seungmin towards Minho, who grabbed him.  
Han got out of his seat and tried to run towards the back, Chan seeing him do this, jump out of his seat with his hand stretched out, hoping in vain to grab the younger rapper and pull him to safety.  
Woojin grabbed the back of Chan`s jumper and pulled him back into his seat, wrapping his arms around him.  
Chan watched in horror as the SUV slammed into the left side of the bus and watched as his beloved members were thrown around like rag dolls.  
Chan awoke to his ears ringing and his head pounding, he let out a groan as he tried to push himself off the floor with shaky arms, he felt shards of glass fall from his hair as he sat up.  
Looking ahead he sees his members laying on the floor, wreckage all around them, looking to the left, ignoring the pain in his neck. He sees that half the bus has been smashed in, still woozy he tries to stand, only to fall back down.  
He frantically calls out to his members, desperate for a response but not a single one moves. He lets out a cry of fear and pain as he reaches out to the closest members.  
Hyunjin and Changbin, who were unconscious but clinging to each other.  
“Binnie and Jinnie,” he calls out “please wake up, please” he begs reaching out a hand to shake them, hoping to wake them up.  
When suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, stilling him.  
Looking to his right, he sees Woojin was still in his seat, a bruise forming to the right side of his face.  
“Woojin, your okay,” Chan exclaimed happily, relieved that one of his members was okay.  
“Channie, you shouldn’t be moving around, you hit your head pretty hard, stay still okay,” the eldest told his leader as he stepped over him to check on Hyunjin and Changbin.  
He brushed Hyunjin hair out of his face and gently slapped his face, Hyunjin let out a small groan and moved, dislodging Changbin who also woke up.  
Chan sat watching the eldest member with glazed eyes, he could feel his head beginning to get cloudy as his eyes started to feel heavy. Just as he was about to welcome the darkness, a scream pieced thought the fog, forcing Chan to open his eyes, but the screaming didn’t stop. Chan looked to the right, at the front of the bus Seungmin was covered in blood and screaming, half draped on him was Minho, the dancer`s back was covered in glass sticking out of him with blood drenching both him and the boy underneath.  
Chan ignoring Woojin trying to grab his arm, rush down the aisle. Learning carefully over Minho who was still unconscious. Chan placed both of his hands on the still screaming boys facing, forcing him to look at him.  
“Minnie it okay, everything okay, you need to calm down, you got to breathe baby,” Chan said, biting back tears that threaten to fall, he had no idea if anything was going to be okay, he just knew he needed Seungmin to breathe.  
“Take a deep breath, hold, one two three, release, again aegi,” Chan said as calmly as possible, hoping that Seungmin doesn’t hear the tremble in his voice.  
“That’s it, you're doing so good, take another breath,” Chan told the younger boy, as he watched the singer`s chest steady rise.  
Seungmin suddenly lost all his strength and sagged back again the window that was thankfully still intact. The younger boy looked up at his leader with dry tear tracts down his face and told his leader “Minho- hyung saw the car coming, he protected me with his body, it's my fault he hurt,” the boy let his tears fall and Chan stroked his hair trying to calm him, hushing him softly. Suddenly a thought occurred to the singer and he asks in a weak voice, “Hyung, is is …” the boy trailed off looking down at the dancer, still in his lap.  
Chan couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through him at the thought of one of his members dead before him, with a shaking hand he felt Minho`s neck and gasped in relief as the steady pulse beneath his fingers.  
“He`s okay, he okay, everything going to be okay,” He told Seungmin, so happy that another one of his members was okay.  
A small groan behind, causing Chan to imminently swivel round. He laid eyes on his maknae, his baby. Jeongin was sprawled across the seats, letting out little whimpers as he tried to push himself up on shaking arms. “Hyung” he cried out, raising his head. Chan gasped when he saw the youngest face, there was a large gash on his forehead, steadily gushing blood down his face, forcing Jeongin to keep one of his eyes close. Chan watched in horror as the other eye rolled back in his head and he pitched forward. Chan threw himself forward, catching Jeongin before he hit the ground.  
Chan sat in the aisle cradling his youngest member in his arms, he looked up when he heard his name being called, Seungmin who still had Minho on him, had tears forming in his eyes again. “Is Innie okay hyung?” his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
Looking down at the boy in his lap, he watched his chest rising and falling at a steady rate, “he’s fine, Minnie, I think he just fainted from blood loss,” Chan said calmly, not want the other boy to hyperventilate again.  
Seungmin watched as his leader tore a chunk of his shirt off and tied it securely around Jeongin head. Chan smiled as the boy let out small groans and tried to turn his head away from his hyung.  
Chan let out another sigh of relief that another one of his members was okay. His relief was short lived as he looked down the aisle as saw his almost September twins and let out an almost inhuman sound, there lying just a few feet away from him were Felix and Jisung, their hands outstretched to each other, wreckage all around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this was meant to be up last week but it took me a while to write it. I would like to also say a massive thank you to my Beta, without her this chapter wouldn't be possible.

Chan scrambled over to the boys, hands hovering over Jisung, trying to swallow the bile that’s threating to make its way up. Jisung`s leg was bent the wrong way and there were open cuts steadily bleeding. Looking over Felix, all he could see of the younger Australian was blood and bruises.

“I must have stepped right over you,” Chan says softly as his hands shook as he placed his hand on Jisung`s chest feeling it rise and fall in a steady rhythm. “I`m so sorry,” he said to the boys as he looked to Felix, the younger boy laid still on the floor, pieces of glass embedded in his face, his arm was at an awkward angle and there was blood sluggishly dripping from his mouth.

“Felix,” Chan whispered, the boy stayed still. Carefully crawling over Jisung, Chan crawled towards Felix ignoring glass stabbing into his hands and knees.

“Felix wake up,” Chan said, his voice trembling as he places two fingers on the left side of Felix`s neck, he couldn’t feel a pulse, Chan could feel his heart beating painfully in his chest.

He desperately tried to feel for Felix`s heartbeat but found none, “Felix, please wake up, baby can you hear me, please breath,” Chan could feel tears streaming from his face as he pleaded for Felix to wake up.

The sound of sirens filled the air and moments later there was pounding at the door as it was opened, letting in a flood of paramedics, Chan wasn’t sure what happened, one moment he was kneeling beside his boys the next he was being escorted to an ambulance by himself.

A paramedic either side of him, with a firm grip on his arms and they half lead half, drag him towards a gurney that was outside an ambulance, Chan looked over his shoulder, trying to find his members.

A gurney rushed past him with Felix on it, an oxygen mask on his face and three paramedics surrounding him and a fourth on top of him, pressing on his chest.

Chan threw himself forward trying to get to the younger Australian, “Felix,” he screamed hysterically, ignoring the paramedics trying to calm him down and guide him towards the ambulance. He struggled in their grip as he continued to scream Felix`s name, he watched as the blonde boy was loaded into an ambulance.

A yell of hyung, caused him to turn back to the bus and he saw Seungmin sitting a couple of meters away from the wreck. A paramedic was kneeling in front of him shinning a light in his eyes.

“Seungmin,” Chan yelled, trying to twist his way out of the paramedic’s grip, “Hyung is here, everything is okay,” he yelled at the boy. Another gurney went past, this time Jeongin was on the bed, watching him being loaded up to an ambulance. He felt the world tilt and as everything faded to black.

Chan watched as Minho dropped to his knees screaming. A few feet away he saw that Woojin barely had time to grab Hyunjin before he fainted. Jeongin was trying to fight Seungmin who didn’t say anything, just hugging the younger tightly as Jeongin pleaded with the doctor. He saw Changbin stand in shock, a single tear drip down his face. Chan turned his head, feeling detached from the scene in front of him.

Jisung and Felix were dead, Chan thought.  
Chan wasn’t sure how much time had passed, he felt like he was watching his life pass by on a screen.

But he watched as the September twins were buried next to each other at the cemetery. Their parents sobbed and their siblings tried to be strong for their parents, but Chan saw their tears. He could hear Stays at the cemetery gates screaming and crying while his members, oh his members, they were a mess.

Hyunjin hadn’t spoken since that day, Minho never left his room anymore, Jeongin could often be found wearing Felix`s favourite hoodie and hugging himself in a corner with Seungmin trying to get the maknae to eat and sleep. Woojin had been running himself ragged trying to look after all the other members but neglected his own health. Changbin had moved back in with his parents, he told the others it was too painful to be at the dorm, and they understood. He had shared a room with Felix and a studio with Jisung. There were reminders of the boys everywhere, so many reminders that Chan hadn’t been able to sleep since that day. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jisung running down the walkway of the bus with his hand outstretched and every time Chan tried to grab him, just as his finger grazes Jisung’s, the car hits their bus and Jisung goes flying.

He sees their mangled bodies lying on the floor and tries desperately to feel Felix`s heartbeat, He also tries to follow Felix onto the ambulance but is always pulled back at the last moment.

The worst is always toward the end. He is alone in a small hospital room facing two twin hospital beds with Jisung and Felix on top of them. Their faces are pale and bandages cover their small bodies. Then they sit up and start screaming in agony, cursing at him and asking why he killed them, why he didn’t save them, all while blood pours out of their mouths.

It almost broke him and Chan didn’t know how much longer he could hold it together-- how much longer he could hold his members together.

As the funeral wrapped up, the crowd outside died down until there were only a few stragglers left. Eventually, only the members remained. Chan watched as Jeongin placed a framed photo of the nine of them together in Sydney on Felix`s grave. Meanwhile, Hyunjin kneeled next to Jisung`s, hugging it with tears still streaming down his face. In his hand he was clutching a ring on a necklace, Jisung had bought them matching ones for their first anniversary.

Minho stepped forward and placed his hand on Hyunjin`s shoulder. “We should go Jinnie,” Minho gently told the younger dancer. “I can`t just leave him Hyung, I love him,” Hyunjin muttered, his eyes never leaving Jisung`s grave.

Chan watched as the other members coaxed the maknae and Hyunjin to move so they could go home, Chan looked at the graves properly for the first time, they were covered in flowers, photos, signed albums, and stuffed toys. Chan spotted an Australian flag sticking out next to Felix`s grave. On the gravestones read their names as well as their birth and death dates, but what broke Chan was underneath that. They both read “Nine or none until we are whole again.”

Chan collapsed to the ground, the air coming out in shuddering breaths. “It’s my fault... It`s all my fault... If I had been a better leader... If I had grabbed his hand-- if I had talked to him, they would still be alive!” Chan cried out. His members froze in shock at seeing their leader so distressed.

“Hyung,” Changbin said cautiously, not sure what to say to the older man. Chan looked up but felt himself getting farther away from his members. He tried to scream with his hand stretched out, but the distance continued to grow between them.

“Hyung,” he heard louder this time.  
Chan jerked upright. He was in a hospital bed with an IV in his right arm, his heart pounding out of his chest. “Hyung your awake,” he heard Changbin say before the younger rapper launched himself at his leader. On instinct Chan wrapped his arms around Changbin. “Binnie, what happened, why am I in the hospital?” Chan asked.

Changbin fidgeted for a couple of seconds. “Do you remember the crash?” Changbin asked the Australian. Chan nodded and Changbin continued, “well after the paramedics moved you from the crash, you were hysterical so they had to sedate you.”

Chan suddenly flung himself forward. “The boys, are they... Are they d-...” Chan couldn’t bring himself to say the word. Changbin’s eyes widened in understanding and he quickly explained: “they are in surgery but we haven’t been told anything.” Chan breathed a sigh of relief. If the boys were in surgery, that meant they were still alive, but he couldn’t shake the lingering dread from his dream.

Woojin walked into the room a few minutes later with a nurse and told the Australian that Jeongin was fine aside from a minor concussion, blood loss, and several stitches. The nurse removed the IV and helped Chan into a wheelchair. She then began pushing him to the waiting room that held the rest of the members while Changbin and Woojin followed.

As Chan entered the room, the rest of the members leaped out of their seats and rushed over to their leader, hugging him tight and talking over each other.

Chan chuckled as Woojin pulled the boys back. “Are you okay hyung?” Seungmin asked, “we were really worried about you.”

“I`m fine guys, I`m sorry I worried you. Have you heard anything else about the boys?” Chan asked, looking up at his members and noticing how everyone but Woojin avoided eye contact with him.

“They won’t tell us anything because we aren’t family,” Woojin told him, frustration clear on the eldest`s face.

After waiting for an hour, their manager came into the waiting room. His face lit up when he saw Chan sitting on one of the couches with Hyunjin’s head in his lap and Seungmin curled into Hyunjin, both fast asleep. A wheelchair was in the corner of the room with Minho in it and the other three boys were pacing around the room.

“Chan-ah, glad to see you awake. Jisung`s parents have just arrived.” The manager told the younger boy.

Seeing Jisung`s parents enter the room, Chan quickly but gently moved Hyunjin`s head off his lap and walked over to Jisung`s parents. He saw Jisung`s mother`s red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained appearance and noted Jisung`s father`s clenched fists and pale face.

Chan took a deep bow and said in a rush “I`m so sorry, it’s all my fault. If I only I had-” Chan was cut off when he heard his name faintly. Looking up, he barely had time to register what was happening before Jisung`s mother flung herself at him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Jisung`s father joined his wife, hugging both of them to his chest. “It’s not your fault Chan-ah,” they told him.

They heard a cough behind them. It was a doctor. “Are you Han Jisung or Lee Felix`s parents?” he asked.

“We are the Hans,” Jisung`s father replied as he stepped forward to talk to the doctor.

Chan looked behind him and saw his members perking up like meerkats around the room.

Jisung`s mother gave them all a small smile and gestured for them to follow her.

The doctor, noticing the group of 7 following the Hans like a group of ducklings, held out his hand, “I`m sorry but only family is allowed.”

Jisung`s mother gave him a firm look, “they are family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment.  
> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Please read

Hey guys, 

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but I`m finally on Uni break till next year and had plans to update this soon, however in light of recent news, I`m sure you have all heard by now of Woojin leaving Stray Kids. I am devasted, Stray Kids are my favourite groups and I have been a fan of them since Pre-debut. I always thought they would be together until the end. 

As stays we must be there for the boys, right now we dont know why Woojin left and all we can do it hope we find out soon, however, we should not bombard the boys with questions about Woojin and should be loving and caring towards them, send them positive messages and dont you dare send them hate.

We should also support Woojin, no matter where he goes or what he does, he will always be a stray kid.

I will continue this fic as well as my other Stray Kids fics when I am ready too, and all my future fics about stray kids will include Woojin because even though stray kids are now 8, they are a family and they will always be 9.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and kudos, they make me so happy.
> 
> I would like to address the latest issue in the stay fandom, about Chan having cornrows.  
> I understand both sides but there are two things everyone has to remember,  
> One, Chan like all KPOP idols do not have much say regarding their hairstyles unless they are Jin from BTS because that boy is fearless when it comes to defying his hairstylists.  
> Two, if you are not a black person, you do not get a say. Regardless of what you feel, if the black community say it's okay, which I have seen many of them say they like it, then it's okay. If they say they are offended, then and only then is it okay to be angry. I haven't seen any black stays say they hate it or are offended, please let me know if they have. I have also seen some people say they are not cornrows but are dutch braids, I`m not sure if this is true, please let me know if any of you know more.  
> But let's get one thing straight if, in the end, Chan is in the wrong, it is not okay to make hashtags saying he is canceled and OT8. This is toxic behaviour and it is making stays leave the fandom. Come on guys, lets not that fandom, where other fandoms shake their head at us and Stray Kids are embarrassed or scared of us. We are so much better than that.  
> You can tell all this has effected Chan, he does look a lot sadder and stressed in recent Vlives and had two nosebleeds in one the other day.  
> Please remember how hard all of they worked to debut, especially Chan so please let's continue to be a supporting fandom.
> 
> Also, I am still looking for a Beta, comment below if you are interested.  
> If you want to know upcoming updates for fics and to read snippets of them beforehand, follow me on Twitter - https://twitter.com/FallenAngelFor4


End file.
